Labour Party deputy leadership election, 2013
The Labour Party deputy leadership election, 2013 was a contest held in the March of 2013 for the deputy leadership position in the Labour Party. The contest was called one week after the split in the party between the more centrist Justin Abrahams leaving to join the Social Christian Party. Party Leader Marcus Villanova called upon the Labour Congress to set up the rules and election standards for the contest and to alert all party and affiliated party members to know they had a vote in the contest. The official results were released March 17th, 2013 in an event at the Labour Congress. After two ballots, Thomas Inouye had recieved 52% of the vote enough to make him Deputy Leader. Rules and candidates Prior to the election there were no actual standards for internal elections. The Labour Congress passed certain rules and regulations for the elections and how voting would take place. The system used for voting would be the alternative vote system where they would rank all the candidates in order from first place to the last remaining place on the ballot. Party members could acess a ballot through three ways: First, going to a local labour party office, picking up a ballot and by inserting their Party ID and other information, vote and hand it back to the Party office leader. Second, through postal vote to the Labour Party office marked "Vote" or over the internet by inserting information like the other two methods. All party members, NPO-members, and affiliated union members were able to vote in the elections. One final option was showing up to the Labour Congress on the day of and vote. According to the official party numbers stated that 16,023 members were affiliated with NPO, Labour and a Union, showing most of it's support came from Union affiliated members. A total of 11,572 members are in unions which means about 4,451 members are non-labour union affiliated. To become a candidate for the Deputy leadership position a candidate must be a MOTC, supported by 10 other Labour Congress members, and support from a local branch of one union. For this election the deadline to file for nomination was March 1st, where voting would begin a day later. Candidates *February 25th, 2013 - Steven Robinson was the first to announce his run for Deputy Leader. He is of the socialist faction and is seen as a fresh look for the Labour Party and is very popular among independents and moderates around Lovia. *February 27th, 2013 - Alžbeta Lenka was the first and only woman to announce her leadership. Being leader of the NPO she had early support from the NPO, and Oceana voters. She sits in the NPO faction, a social democratic faction. *February 27th, 2013 - Thomas Inouye announced his candidacy in his hometown and Labour stronghold of Adoha. He annouced this with support of the local chapter of Harmony. He found much support in Asian Labour voters. Campaign Before the Debate Although the deadline was March 1st, the three candidates already started campaigning having reached the level of support by the 27th of February and no other credible candidates going to contest the position. By the 28th all three candidates released there campaign colors and logos. The first and only debate was set to be held and televised March 11th, with all candidates invited and announced February 28th. Inouyefordepuity leader.png|Inouye's logo showing Asian influences. Alzbertalenkalogo.png|The NPO"s "That Lew" logo remodeled for the leadership campaign. Stevenrobinsonlogo.png|Robinson's take on the Labour Party logo with connecting bridges. On March first many of the local affiliated unions came out in support between the three candidates. Inouye led in Labour support from local unions, where local leaders would claim there support for a candidate and the people in the Union still have the choice to support any candidate they want though. Still the support leads to campaigning that the candidates have support from the workers, in trying to sway the remaining 1/4 of the party to support them. By March 1st, Thomas Inouye had gained support from 3,008 union members from local unions, the most compared to the other two candidates. Lenka was also seen as a strong candidate as she was able to capture about 2,400 union member support which was in a close third to Robinson's 2,480. On March 2nd, many people read the labour endorsed Clymene Today which had an op-ed from Villanova about the state of the Party and the three poteinal candidates. He said the election would bring the party closer, and help them win more seats in Congress. The Newspaper buzz was built up as newspapers such as Hurbanova Novine, Lovian Times and the Freedom Press all endorsed candidates. Two of them, the Freedom Press and Lovian Times endorsed Inouye and two, the Novine and Newport News endorsed Lenka. Polling on the fourth changed as Jessica Willough came out in support of Lenka, the first MOTC to come out and support a candidate. Lenka saw a small surge from February 27th where she was at 13%, but now saw 17% support. By March 6th, the campaign and endorsements helped intensify the election only 11 days out from results being released. Major progressive newspapers like Clymene Today endorsed Inouye while Robinson received his first endorsement from Our Earth Bulletin. On the same day Lenka was able to barnstorm seven different locations, five in Oceana and two in Sylvania which received good media attention. Still a day later on the seventh, Robinson held a huge rally in Charleston where 1,251 people showed up making it the largest rally to date for the contest. A poll coming out the same day showed Inouye leading over Robinson by seven points 29-22 percent and Lenka inching closer with 19%. On the eighth and into the weekend, candidates held small events and rally across Lovia. Robinson had gained some momentum on the ground raising more support in Noble City after sending out the slogan, "No More Sellouts". This was inresponse to Inouye's support of trade union freedom which he said even Union members would agree with would be too radical. The slogan meant that even party members shouldn't stick to all there veiws in order for cooperation. Inouye responded later on the eighth saying Robinson was trying to hard for national attention saying "He is prepping himself for the national spotlight, which doesn't help the party!". Lenka throughout the weekend was busy staying clear of the fighting, resting and on Saturday and Sunday meeting with local pastors and community leaders in Clymene, Seven and Oceana. With bases excited but still about a quarter of the party undecided all eyes were onto Monday which was debate night. The Debate The debate was broken up into five seperate subjects each lasting, Unions, Civil Rights and Equality, State of The Party, The Economy (Taxes and Government), The Economy (Private, Regulation, Trade, and Business). Each subject would be discussed for 15 minutes, with each candidate given two minutes and thirty seconds for a position on the policy and the remaining time to debate each other. In the begining of the debate each candidate was able to give a fourty-five second introduction and ideology position. Some NPO members were shocked when Lenka introduced herself with being a "Trade Unionist" instead of "NPO" like she was affiliated with in the Labour Congress. During the first policy of "Unions", Inouye defended his new position for stronger Unions. Robinson pointed about in a interview in 2011 he said "Unions were maybe too strong at times, I'd support minimum rights." Robinson went on to say he was a reliable candidate who didn't change his position of strong unions working cooperatively with employers like in the Nordic model. Lenka was able to talk about her time in the mines, being with the Miners Union of Lovia and that she could truly best represent the Party, which received a lot of applause. Next Civil Rights and Equality was discussed. Inside this issue, two matters were discussed hosted by the internal groups "Labour Milk" and "Young Labour". First a question was asked by a Labour Milk member if they candidates would support Gay Marraige. Robinson only took one minute, but passionately said he was enthuisastic in supporting Labour Milk and Gay rights. Inouye elaborated on the issue and how the Party should work towards equality but pointed out that Lenka and the NPO had taken a centrist and Civil Unions approach to the Issue. In response, Lenka, In a very memorible moment jabbed back at Inouye stating, "If I didn't support equality, Mr. Inouye, would I be standing here. Would I have just voted for an act specifying that there was a need for equal rights for all? Mr. Inouye, don't play games with me." In Lovia, #MrInouye started to trend in response with jokes, but mostly support for Lenka, who although had taken a vauge position and said her party sometimes doesn't agree with her, she supports Gay rights. Then for a short while they each stated where they stood on the constitutional admendment supporting voting protection and where the voting age should be. Inouye said he supported the bill with votes at 17, Robinson said at 17 as well, but Lenka said she would support 17, but thinks 18 is much better, Then they discussed the State of the Party. Here, each candidate gave five-minute responses, no rebuttle and try to keep attacks to a minimum. Robinson said his appeal to moderates and even social liberals could help the party get policies through as they would see larger representation, he promised if elected Deputy Leader he would reform the Labour Congress to be more powerful. Inouye said his strength and appeal in Clymene would help him win a Governorship in Clymene and keep that state solid labour, since some members had previously left. He also promised 10 returned candidates in the next election. Lenka talked on the importance of Peace Island and Oceana, and how grassroots memberships in Oceana have boosted excitement and was able to get back into congress. Taxes and Government were discussed next and the candidates discussed the government's role in a economy. Inouye began, with him showing that the state powers of when party leader Marcus Villanova was governor of Clymene, he used government to give the citizens universal healthcare which by it being ignored was being destroyed by the current governor Justin Abrahams. He said government could help people financally, and by progressive taxation it could create a just society. Robinson told of Sylvania and how it could be beneficial if they adopted the Statewide railway and how government can create jobs, stimulate an economy and that it can give anyone - rich to poor - a great opportunity in life. Lenka spoke of government in Oceana and how rising levels of unemployment had helped every citizen there in one way or another due to most citizens collecting some form of welfare or refund. Finally the Private sector was discussed between the three candidates with Lenka starting. She also praised the private enterprise stating she supports limited regulation, large tariffs, and strategic loans for businesses between banks and the state. Robinson and Inouye had similar positions with regulation on banks and large corporations while wanting tarriffs. Afterwards, each candidate gave a two-minute closing remark on why Labour members should vote for them. Reaction A grand total of 80% of the television share that night had tuned into the debate at one time or another. Two polls came out from sampled Lovians who watched the debate, and who preformed the best and won it. In a Lovians Times poll 48% of Lovians thought Lenka won the debate, 30% said Robinson, and 20% said Inouye. Our Earth Bulletin said 42% of Lovians thought Lenka preformed the best, to 33% for Robinson and 20% for Inouye. An actual poll of Labour Party members on their voting intention, from Our Earth Bulletin, showed a continued hype for Lenka as she gained four points in the polls. After the Debate In the days that followed all three candidates hit the ground running in crucial popular labour states like Oceana, Sylvania, and Clymene. Lenka saw her approval rise in Charleston which took away from some Robinson support. Inouye spent most of the final days including holding four rallies on the saturday before the results, courting minority and youth vote by supporting the Voting Rights Bill and giving a 40 minute speech about the right of voting. It was recieved well among Party voters. Robinson's campaign was in trouble seeing, that while he was in second place in polling his momentum was slipping and excitment about his campaign wasn't very popular. He tried to continue his support in Noble City which still remained a stronghold for him. Lenka continued her support among Labour Union voters on Peace Island which helped her overall. She held two "Victory" rallies the day after the deabte due to her amazing preformance during the debate. On Friday two days before the release of the voting a poll by Lovian Times and Our Earth Bulletin relased polling giving similar stories that Inouye had at least a 9 point lead over the Robinson. The Announcement The Labour Congress open it's doors to possible voters, observers, delegates and the candidates at 10 AM in the morning. Since the Congress just had a conference there wouldn't be many speeches or pomp and circumstance, just allowing party members to meet with Trade Union members and Party Leaders. At night around, 7:10 PM Andrew Villanova made the first address to the Congress which was well received. He spoke of the Party's future and each of the three candidates briefly. Then Party Leader Marcus Villanova came on stage to announce that all three candidates had reached the minimum requirement to receive any votes. After that short introduction he then spoke of the vote returns. Marcus then stated becasue no candidate had reached 50% all of the 3,719 votes casted first for Lenka will be distributed for the second preference. On the second ballot Inouye recieved 1,029 second preference votes, and Robinson recieved 2,690 second preference votes. With that Inouye, had recieved over 50% of the vote and became Deputy leader. Afterwards, Inouye gave a speech which outlined his vision for the Party and what he would do to help the Party grow and return more members to Congress. He thanked the other candidates and said he was humbled in him being chosen for the position. Firstballot2013Labourelection.png|First Ballot showing 50%+ victories in dark, the most votes in an area, yet under 50%, in light Secondballot2013Labourelection.png|With only two candidates left, all areas had 50%+ victories. Inouye picking up some Lenka votes while Robinson ran up the vote in his strongholds. Polling and Endorsements Opinion Polling Nationwide State Wide Party Group Campaigning gallery lenkaatrally.JPG|Lenka was seen as an early underdog, but picked speed up quickly. Here she is responding to Oceana voter's questions on March 2nd stevenrobinsondebate.jpg|Steven Robinson in a policy speech on March 4th in Noble City inouyepressinterview.JPG|On March 7th, Inouye made news that if he was deputy leader he would try to pass a law giving labour unions great power in Lovia. Lenkaatvictory.jpg|Lenka on March 12th, after a great debate performance. It was labeled "Lenka, Onward to Victory!" Endorsements Here are a list of different types of endorsements received for each candidate: *Steven Robinson **Labour Unions: 2,550 members ***Full endorsement: none ***Partial: Vox Populi (most), Lovia United (most), Union Lovia (most), Union of Lovian Educators **Labour Congress members: 40 congressmen **MOTCs: none **Newspapers: Our Earth Bulletin **other: supported by the Lovian Judaism Brotherhood because of his support of the jewish culture, Sylvania Young Labour, Kings Young Labour, AFL **Donated Money: Personal/Members: 6,108.69 - Unions: 25,695.00 - Other: 3,995.50 *Alzbeta Lenka **Labour Unions: 2,430 members ***Full endorsement: none ***Partial: Miners Union of Lovia (most), Lovia United, Union Lovia **Labour Congress members: 18 congressmen **MOTCs: Jessica Willough **Newspapers: Newport News, Hurbanova Novine **other: Oceana Young Labour, Seven Young Labour **Donated Money: Personal/Members: 4,169.65 - Unions: 25,555.50 - Other: 170.00 *Thomas Inouye **Labour Unions: 3,068 members ***Full endorsement: Harmony, Players Union of Lovia ***Partial: Union Lovia, Union of Lovian Educators (most), Union of Bus Drivers and Mechanics (most), Vox Populi, Union Lovia **Labour Congress members: 28 congressmen **MOTCs: none **Newspapers: Freedom Press, Lovian Times, Clymene Today **other: PPAC, Clymene Young Labour **Donated Money: Personal/Members: 7,579.68 - Unions: 44,670.75 - Other: 5,079.00 Unions The first endorsement came when Thomas Inouye announced his candidacy for the position, from the largest chapter of Harmony, with 220 members. By the March 1st, the deadline for candidates, most Unions had already came out in support and mostly evenly split. By March 7th, all labour unions that said they would endorse one of the three candidates endorsed their candidates. Inouye was able to sway the most support with full support of Harmony and the Players Union of Lovia, a grand total of 3,068 members across supported unions. Of course these numbers, have diminished meaning since the decision to endorse a candidate is decided by the local Union's executive but still allows it's members to vote for any candidate they want. Labour Congress members and MOTCs Like the unions endorsing by the March 1st deadline, 83 Labour Congress members endorsed candidates, 40 of them supporting Robinson. The first MOTC to endorse a candidate was March 4th, as Jessica Willough endorsed fellow MOTC Lenka. Newspapers The first newspaper to endorse a candidate was the Newport News, a weekly center-left newspaper from Oceana, to endorse Lenka. Right after that endorsement came one from the Green Party affiliated Freedom Press for Inouye. Soon after more newspapers came out in endorsement of other candidates. The Hurbanova Novine gave an endorsement to hometown politician Lenka. Still that newspaper endorsement was overshadowed when the Lovian Times on the very same day gave a glowing endorsement to Thomas Inouye saying that he was "A great grass roots candidate from the heartland of the Labour party, Clymene" and that "The opportunity to elect such a man shouldn't be missed as he could prove essential in countering the attempts by the SCP to hold onto Clymene in the state elections". The upincoming Our Earth Bulletin, which is an environmental progressive newspaper, endorsed Robinson the first endorsement for him on March 5th. The same day Clymene Today announced that they would endorse Inouye stating "To save the party we need common sense, mainstream views. Not giving into centrists and not pandering to the far-leftists. Inouye He will save the party in Clymene and put forward a new image for the party. Other Other than Unions there are only two internal groups to organize and make there voices heard. Young Labour, which advocates for students and Labour Milk, which advocates for LGBTQ rights. Young Labour said, on a state basis that threre groups would endorse. Sylvania and Kings Young Labour endorsed Robinson on March 5th. Clymene to Inouye on the 7th, and Seven and Oceana for Lenka. No other states have yet endorsed. Labour Milk said they would stay neutral but express there memebers take caution in supporting Lenka as she and her party don't fully support LGBTQ rights. Outside groups like Lovian Judaism Brotherhood, Anti-Facist League and PPAC all have made donations and endorsements during the election season. CCPL The CCPL's reaction is still split, while not being able to vote, two main party figues supported candidates. Jhon Lewis, Deputy Governor of Kings and MOTC, spoke on behalf of Robinson for the position. Prime Minister Oos Wes Ilava, the head of the party, had spoke on two occasions for Lenka in Northern Oceana, but said after the election: "I believe Thomas Inouye is a fit for the role of deputy leader, as were the two other candidates. I am looking forward to working with mr. Inouye and I wish him good luck in his new position." Category:Labour Party Category:Election Category:Politics Category:Leadership election